goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Go Back to School
Cast *Eric as Moe, Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith and Principal Eric *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Moe, Joe and Carrie's Dads *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Princess as Carrie *Emma as Carrie's Mom *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Jennifer as Emily *David as Aaron *Young Guy as Kyle *Julie as Stephanie and Adrianna *Steven as Murray *Salli as Giffany *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano Transcript (November 13, 2017) and Joe are in their room asleep in bed Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe. Wake up. It's time for school. Moe: Dad, we don't want to back to school. It's Saturday. Joe: I agree with Moe. Moe and Joe's Dad: It's actually Monday morning. You boys must get up or else you will not go see The Lego Ninjago Movie this weekend! Moe: Fine! We will get our bottoms out of bed and get ready for school. Joe: I agree with Moe. Just don't keep on nagging us to wake us up and rush us to school right away. and Joe sit on their beds Moe and Joe's Dad: And you better behave yourselves or else you'll be grounded until Mulan's 20th Anniversary next year. Okay? Moe: Fine Dad. We will behave ourselves. Joe: I agree with Moe. Moe and Joe's Dad: Good! school and Joe are standing in the hallway Moe: Why do we have to go back today? appears Carrie: Hi Moe and Joe. Why do you two have sad faces? Moe: Because today's the day that all students of GoAnimate City go back to school. Joe: I agree with Moe. to: Moe, Joe and Carrie in the classroom Mr. Dallas: OK class. Let's take attendance. Moe. Moe: Here. Mr. Dallas: Joe. Joe: Here. Mr. Dallas: Carrie. Carrie: Here. Mr. Dallas: Dylan. Dylan: Here. Mr. Dallas: Emily. Emily: Here. Mr. Dallas: Aaron. Aaron: Here. Mr. Dallas: Kyle. Kyle: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Stephanie. Stephanie: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Andrew. Andrew: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Adrianna. Adrianna: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Eric Smith. Eric Smith: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Murray. Murray: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Giffany. Giffany: (offscreen) Here. taking attendance Mr. Dallas: Now that I've taken attendance, shall we begin our Geography? Carrie: Oh my God! We hate schoolwork! It's really boring! Moe: We thought we weren't supposed to go back to school until next week. Joe: I agree with Moe. Mr. Dallas: Moe, Joe and Carrie. Don't you dare start a mental breakdown, or else you three will get sent to the principal's office. Carrie: Shut up! Moe: Shut the hell up, Mr. Dallas! We'd rather stay home for at least one week and do whatever we want you stupid fat teacher! Joe: I agree with Moe. Mr. Dallas: You three. I am not kidding around. Carrie: You are a stupid fat teacher that your body might explode on January 1st 2018, you fat asshole! Moe: Go home stupid Mr. Dallas! Joe: I agree with Moe! You are just a stupid loser! screen turns red and starts shaking Mr. Dallas: (Scary Voice): WHAT DID YOU 3 JUST SAY TO ME?! OH! (X20) THAT'S IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! to: Moe, Joe and Carrie in Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: So Moe, Joe and Carrie, what brings you 3 here? Moe: We talked smack to Mr. Dallas Joe: I agree with Moe Carrie: Me too. screen turns red and starts shaking Principal Eric: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOD! MOE, JOE AND CARRIE! HOW DARE YOU TALK SMACK TO MR. DALLAS! THAT'S IT! YOU THREE ARE EXPELLED! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!! Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe and Joe, what is wrong with you two? I heard that you got expelled with Carrie for talking smack to Mr. Dallas! That's it! You both are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018! You both will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates starting tomorrow morning! Moe and Joe's Dad: I agree with your mother. Now upstairs to your room and both of you will not go and see The Lego Ninjago Movie this weekend as well! Carrie's house Carrie's Dad: Carrie! I can't believe you got expelled along with Moe and Joe for talking smack to Mr. Dallas! That's it! You're so grounded for 12 months. Carrie's Mom: And for punishment, you will be sleeping in a big luxurious doghouse while we have Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara to sleep in your room! And we will call Shimajirō Shimano to come over here! minutes later Carrie's Dad: Carrie, Shimajirō Shimano is here to see you. Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you got expelled from school with Moe and Joe for talking smack to Mr. Dallas. That was very retarded and immature! Carrie: I'm sorry for talking smack to Mr. Dallas at school with Moe and Joe. Can you at least go steady on me? Shimajirō: Oh no! I will not! And guess what, your Mom and Dad told me that you will be sleeping in a large luxurious doghouse every night including weekends while Mimirin Midorihara and I sleep in your room during your punishment. Not only that, but my friends and classmates told me that you will be forced to watch baby shows such as all four of my shows along with Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, Dragon Tales, I-Spy, A Little Curious, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Curious George, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wiggles, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd & Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, The Berenstain Bears, Tickety Toc, Oobi, and Rolie Polie Olie!! Carrie's Dad: I agree with Shimajirō Shimano. Now Giffany is going to beat you up with a dagger! Giffany, beat her up! appears Giffany: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Giffany beating Carrie up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *This is the only video where only Shimajirō Shimano punishes Carrie. Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Episodes without Shimajiro's friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days